kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gummi Bears and the Return of Jafar
the Gummi Bears return to agrabah and meet their old friends Aladdin Abu and Carpet but are chasing thieves their leader Abis Mal presents the goblet and claims it for himself but they steal the jewels and the Gummi Bears trick Gummi Berry Juice and outbounce the theives and they escape on the Carpet in the desert Iago escapes the lamp but does not release Jafar after all the abuse hes done to him so he carries Jafars lamp and drops it down the well and enters agrabah and Aladdin returns the jewels to the good people and decides to give the rose to Jasmine they return to the palace and are greeted by Rajah he gives Jasmine the rose and Jasmine hugs Aladdin and kisses him she gently touches his chest telling him of how he rescue the kingdom and that the Sultan has dinner planned Abu tries to steal the rose but Rajah stops him they later enter agrabah and Iago meets them again but they think Iago is trying to trick them but Abis Mal and his men attack them but Iago drives them off and they thank Iago for saving them but have to lock him in a cage and Aladdin dressed for dinner stalls Jasmine and Genie returns from vacation and joins them for dinner but Abu stays and gaurds Iago in the dessert Duke Igthorn angry at his first and second defeat returns to the dessert and Toadwart by his side meet Abis Mal but the thieves want to kill him but after washing his hands in the well they find the lamp they rub it and an evil red genie comes out scaring the other theives away so Jafar changes back to his human image and decides to grant Abis Mal wishes but he should help him and Igthorn get revange on their old enemy Aladdin and the Gummi Bears and Abis Mal also wants revange agrees at the palace Genie is entertaining the guest at dinner and Iago is begging Abu to let him out of the cage and he does only to be chased by Rajah who catches him in his mouth but afterwards Iago is exposed and the Sultan orders Razoul to slice him in half but Aladdin saves him but Jasmine is furouis at Aladdin for lieing to her losing trust she runs off crying and Tummi and Genie convence Iago to fix that problem and he does by using revearse psycology which brings them back together but unknown to them Jafar Abis Mal Igthorn and Toadwart arrive at the palace and plot their vengenges against their enemies and Jafar forces Iago to perticpate in the scheme the next day Iago tries to think of way on how the plan will go he than sees Genie Carpet and Cubbi playing pool and convences Aladdin to take the Sultan on a magic carpet ride and Jafar and Igthorn watch as their plans suceed and Sunni joins Jasmine on a royal spa while Genie Abu Cubbi and Grammi have a picnic but they see spiders and Jafar emerges from the spiders and Igthorn jumps out in suprise Genie throws lighting bolts at Jafar and arrows and other stuff thinking he destroyed Jafar he triumphs but Jafar reappears and sings a catchy tune trapping Genie Abu Cubbi and Tummi and he Abis Mal Igthorn and Toadwart leave to fisnish the rest of the plan meanwhile Aladdin Sultan Carpet Iago Gruffi and Zummi fly towards a spot by the river near a hippo bank but horsemen capture them and Aladdin falls down a waterfall but Jafar saves him becuase he has something else in mind for him by framing him and Abis Mal and Igthorn love that plot meanwhile they chain up the Gummi Bears Jasmine Carpet and the Sultan and Jafar has a plan to frame Aladdin by cutting a hole in the sultans turban with a dagger later he changes into Jasmine and tells Razoul that Aladdin murdered the Sultan as soon as Aladdin returned home Razoul arrest him and throw him in the dungeon and Jasmine accuses Aladdin of killing the sultan and ordering for his exacution to be at dawn and Jafar returns to his chamber and brags about how Aladdin will be exacuted and congratulates Iago for helping him out with the scheme and Gruffi gets angry accusing Iago of betraying them at dawn Jafar turns back into Jasmine and goes to tell Aladdin goodbye and just before exacution Jasmine tells Aladdin bye and her face changes into Jafars face and leaves but Iago frees the Genie who saves Aladdin from exacution and frees everyone from the chamber and they thank Iago but Aladdin says they must stop Jafar and Cubbi says that they should also throw Igthorn and Toadwart out of agrabah and the only to destroy Jafar is to destroy his lamp meanwhile Jafar reclaims his thorn in agrabah and Igthorn sits on his throne and Abis Mal is to wish Jafar free but is confused during the argument Cubbi reaches for the lamp but Toadwart tries to prevent him from taking it but Igthorn takes the lamp so the Gummi Bears drink gummi berry juice and bounce real fast and snatch the lamp from Igthorn and later Zummi uses his spell to transport Igthorn and Toadwart out of agrabah and Abis Mal tries to take the lamp but falls out the window Jafar changes back into his monsterous genie image and destroys the Carpet again creating a lava pit but Iago arrives and yells at Jafar but Jafar knocks out Iago with a blast falling down on a rock but Iago kicks Jafars lamp which sinks beneath the lava afterwards Jafar explodes disappearing forever and Carpet is back to normal next day Iago is welcomed into the family as a good guy and Aladdin wishes to see the world rather than be cooped up in the palace and Jasmine wishes to join him and the Gummi Bears hope to have a third adventure with Aladdin and the gang and they head back to dunwin the end Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films